


Beyond Junkerdome

by Cassplay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cage Fights, F/F, Mad Max AU, Rare Pairings, Wasteland Ana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: “My name is Ana, my world is fire and blood.”Ana enters the Queen's challenge in post-apocalyptic Australia, the prize being a night with the Queen herself.





	Beyond Junkerdome

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS (and Overwatch for this one) because why not.  
> I was aiming for longer, but I feel this is a good place to round out the story.

“My name is Ana, my world is fire and blood.”

For year people have asked her ‘Who killed the world?’. She didn’t know for sure. She had been sent as an envoy into the centre of Australia, deep inside the territory given to a group of Omnics who managed to overpower the God Program controlling them. They were gone now.

She wasn’t sure who had set off the planetary wide EMP which permanently shut down all the electronics in the world, but she knew that someone had to have built it. No current electronics means new ones would take time, time and luck.

Her time with Overwatch was over, one way or another. So, she went back to what shed did best, surviving. The Omnics may be gone, but the people whose land had been taken to give to the Omnics survived, it turned out their cruelty wasn’t just a freedom fighter instinct; although that had rarely been questioned before.

She went from town to town on an old diesel motorbike. Bartering objects that she found out in the desert for food, guzzoline, and other requirements. But the most important was water. She tried helping where she could with others struggling, but sometimes it just wasn’t practical.

Nevertheless, she soon found her bleeding-heart volunteering for the Queen’s challenge. She was here on behalf of a young boy; his father had wanted to take the challenge. It was her job to kill him in a way that wouldn’t be judged as an assassination so she had to take all the prizes. The challenge was a simple fight, 4 contenders to the death. The prizes were a reasonable amount of food, water, and a single night with the Queen.

She was actually quite looking forward to that-

She cut herself off before she threw off her level head.

The cage stretched above the 4 fighters in a dome, metal struts were welded together to form a checker lattice. It was her, a big guy, a skinny guy, and some guy who pissed himself at the sight of the three of them and tried to escape. The crowd jeered at him.

“Silence!” commanded the Queen from on her raised podium. “Come and face me, cowardly warrior.”

The man slowly turned and scuttled towards the Junkerqueen’s throne.

“You wish to withdraw from my challenge?” She said, almost tenderly. He nodded. Quick as a whip she drew a pistol and fired, the bullet went right between his eyes and he slumped down dead.

“Does anyone else want to volunteer for this man’s position in my challenge?” She asked the cage at large. No one did, and the Junkerqueen sat down in her throne, looked around for a bit.

“That was supposed to be my starting pistol.” She said. “Begin.”

The big man grabbed a chain from the walls, the small man a cricket bat. Ana didn’t bother going for one, she knew she didn’t need it. She looked thin, but she was wearing a mask, no one could tell she was old, and therefore had Old Person Strength, built up through a lifetime in the military even before the end.

The big guy chucked his chain at the small guy, who was bowled over by the heavy links, he began to walk toward the smaller man. But Ana had other ideas. She ran and jumped up onto the big man’s back and began gouging eyes with her fingers. She swayed and ducked to avoid grasping hands, searching for her through the pain.

She saw the wall coming towards her quickly and jumped off. That would distract the big guy for a while.

She turned her attention to the other, only for the cricket bat to collide with her mask, frazzling her senses. The small man hit her with the side of the bat and pushed her to the ground. He raised the bat above his head and prepared for a final strike.

The big man came charging blindly across the cage, knocking the smaller man over and collapsing his skull with a sick ‘crunch’ underfoot.

Ana grabbed a knife from the wall, this would be over soon.

“We have our winner!” The Junker queen announced moments later. “Mysterious stranger! Please remove your helmet.”

She did so, and the crowd were stunned, then broke out into thunderous applause. The queen grinned.

“Come to me, my champion!” She shouted, and lowered a rope into the arena up to her throne podium. Ana climbed eagerly. In truth, she did feel good that that child was without a horrible parent, but she was quite eager for this too.

“We retire, my subjects!” The Junkerqueen shouted to the crowd, and took Ana by the hand, leading her up to her chambers.

She still wasn’t sure who killed the world, but there are sometimes bright spots.


End file.
